


Bleed for Her

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Control, Familial Abuse, Free Will, Gen, God - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Manipulation, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Problematic God, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Thunderstorms, Yelling at God (Lucifer TV), implied/referenced familial abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lucifer scolds his father for trying to control his life yet again.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Bleed for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Yelling at Parent or Guardian
> 
> Why does Lucifer speak in so many italics when he's emotional? That man be a dramatic bitch.

The sky lit up with blue like celestial power bursting through the sky. And he hated it. Lucifer hated it. Yet another sign of God’s “brilliant” work. How absolutely _wonderful_.

Though, he felt some satisfaction at seeing the lightning. Perhaps his father was lashing out at him. There were other, more dangerous ways he could lash out, but since he hadn’t done them in the last century or so Lucifer didn’t think he’d do so now.

“So you put Chloe in my path, Father? What? What did you think would happen? Did you think I would be _weakened_ , that I would die!

Lucifer let out a dark laugh, and started pacing on his balcony. The lights of humanity, of Los Angeles lit the dark night. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. Fantastic. His father was angry. He could sense it roiling through the air, like a thick, noxious fume. Except this noxious fume happened to be called _Dad_.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you!” he questioned. “For me to die!” He pointed up at the sky, fury filling every particle, every celestial wave in his body. “For me to roll over and accept Daddy’s rule! Well not this time. _Not_ this time!”

Rain began to pour down. In seconds, it had soaked through his Armani vest and was already ambitiously driving to conquer his shirt.

He didn’t care.

What was a little rain compared to all this? Compared to _everything_? Compared to the villainy of an absent father who had cast him out?

“If you want this to make me go _crawling back to Hell_ —like a good little Devil—then you’re wrong. You are _wrong_! And you know what, _Dad_? You know what all of this shows? It shows that you don’t know me! You _never_ knew me!

“I’m not going to go limping away with my tail between my legs, accepting your subjugation, your dominance, your _rule_! I’m going to do what you can’t!”

The rain had fully soaked through to his skin now. Chilling him.

In the distance, the sky lit up white.

Rumbling thunder filled the great expanse of the clouds, booming and roaring in his ears, like the yell of some great being.

_No, Father. You can go shove it._

“I’m going to... well, I can’t _believe_ I’m even saying this, least of all to you! But Chloe? Detective Decker? The _being_ that you decided to _play with_? I’m going to love her. I’m going to _love her_ because she is a great, _great_ woman! A—a loving mother, a brilliant co-worker. _A good friend._

The sky roared. Lightning did not accompany it.

“Yeah, you don’t like that, do you? Do you! Well too bad. You put the Detective in my path, and despite your _meddling_ , I have free will! _She_ has fee will! You didn’t just create a little pet to dance to your tune, to play to your whim! You created a _human_. _Being._ You hear that? Do you understand? _A human being!_

“Maybe you don’t realize the importance of that, but I do! She’s separate from you, Dad. She has free will, she _exists_ to do as she pleases—not because you made her exist. You see? From the day she was born, she was separated from you. She has _never_ been yours!

“Sure, perhaps I would be fine if I was the sole receiver of your wrath. But to go after her? To mess with her life, and my life in such a way? It is _sick_! They call me evil, but that’s what you are.

“So I’m not going to be evil. I’m not going to be your _puppet_ to control.

“I’m going to be me. I’m going to be the detective’s friend, and I’m going to care for her in ways you wouldn’t wish me to, in ways you would _never understand_.

“You made Chloe for your games, but she’s free now. I’m free.”

The clouds rolled and roiled in the sky, lightning flashing within them, burning purple.

“I won’t be beholden to you anymore, Father. So go screw yourself. I don’t care.” He paused, taking in what felt like his first breath in long minutes. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go visit the detective. I hope you have a horrid night.”

With no further retaliation other than the storm raging on, Lucifer went inside to shower and change. His heart was skipping beats in his ecstatic state, and yet his body barely felt as if it was a solid thing. He’d yelled at his father. He’d said that he… that he loved the detective.

_Surely as just a friend._

No. More than that.

Always more than that. Averse to what his father thought, he’d always be happy to bleed for her.


End file.
